Sesshomaru-Sama!
by ChaChaChaChan
Summary: AU: Sesshomaru is a demon prince, who must have a Queen to become a king. He chooses a human girl named Rin as his bride out of necessity. Series of one-shots about living with a husband/wife you don't love yet.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own InuYasha. Enjoy!**

'Selfish, human women are so selfish'. Sesshomaru, the eldest son of the king, who was a demon, thought to himself. He looked around the giant ballroom, filled with nobility and even Gentry. 'All of them, self-centered, gold digging-'." Well hello there, isn't this party grand my _**prince**_" a deep voiced woman spoke sensually. 'Ugh another suitor and this one appears to be _way_ past her prime' "I'd love for you to meet my daughter" she pointed a gloved hand across the room.

A pretty little thing came gliding over. She had brown hair and large brown doe eyes. She looked shy holding her hands behind her back. She took a step forward only to trip on her orange gown and fall flat on her face. "Pfft" 'hmm my façade broke, that's new'. She stood up, her hair everywhere, smiling like an idiot.

"Well, adopted daughter that is..." The girl held her hand out to him, and he shook it. "Nice to meet you, I'm Rin" "I am Sesshomaru, the heir to the thrown" "Sesshomaru? Oh oh, Sesshomaru-Sama! I know you" "Yes, I am the prince" "No, no I actually know you, not your title!"

"Ok, Rin let us leave the prince be." "But Madam" cried Rin. The older woman started dragging the younger one by the collar. "_**Wait**__" _hearing the prince's tone _Madam _stopped short. "Y-yes my prince?" she croaked nervously. "Let the girl be" he commanded. As soon as Rin was set free she rushed over and gave Sesshomaru a big hug. Every woman in the room gasped in envy. "You're the best Sesshomaru-Sama!"

Sesshomaru simply unwrapped the girl's arms from around him. "Oh, right. Well when I was little, before Madam took me in, I was alone on the streets. My family had died and I was a street urchin. I once stole a loaf of bread not realizing it wasn't free, for I was small. The owner of the shop was going to hit me with a rolling pin, but you saved me. And then there was that time with the demon wolf, and the time with the creepy old man, and-".

"_Enough_." "Why, do you remember?" Sesshomaru started to walk away towards the balcony for some air. "Hey, where ya goin'?" "_**Come**_" "Yes Sesshomaru-Sama" she spoke. She padded behind him; Sesshomaru could practically see the pout on her face. When they reached the balcony she looked up at him with large eyes and a pout. She was like a kitten. "I remember you." he spoke calmly. "Really! Wow I'm so happy."

Sesshomaru held no love for this girl (or so he thought) , but He also held no distaste for the girl, unlike all the other women at the party. He knew his father wouldn't allow him to be king without a queen. She was the only member of the opposite sex he could see as being a fair queen, including demon women. She wasn't selfish but caring, a bit naive albeit, but a better person than the greedy hordes he'd encountered at his party.

"You will marry me." "WHAT!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**The dress**

"Ow!"cried a very unhappy Rin as a comb tore through her raven hair."Beauty is pain darling" a plump brunette woman named Lettie said in a sweet voice. Once Rin's hair was styled in a royal matter, Lettie placed a jewel encrusted circlet upon Rin's head. "Oh my that is too beautiful for me! Thank you but I could never wear-"Rin began."Nonsense sweetheart this shows your engagement to the future king! You'll need it for the engagement party tonight."Lettie explained.

She helped Rin into her ridiculously large party dress. "May I please turn around and look into the mirror, Mam?"Rin politely asked."Oh my! If only mother could see me now, bein' called 'Mam' by royalty! Of course my dear, you needn't ask at all!".

Rin turned and gasped at her reflection "Is-Is that really me?!"."Yes of course! I'm glad ya admire my handy work!". Rin looked back to her reflection.

Her raven hair was styled with several ringlets falling to her shoulders. Her large golden earrings and her golden circlet both held several emeralds that matched the color of her dress, giving an elegant look. The top of her dress was tight fitting with several golden rose designs through it. The sleeves started on her shoulder and ended at her wrists that drooped halfway to her knees and ended in gold. The bottom half of her dresses was a fantastical emerald poof that drew back in the middle like curtains revealing a golden layer. Her neck held a heavy golden necklace that in the middle bore the royal families crest in green. Rin's face had been dolled up with the finest makeup in the kingdom accenting her features.

For once in her life Rin thought she looked beautiful. Now all she hoped for was that Sesshomaru thought so too.

**Thanks for reading see you next time! Please review! **


End file.
